


Under the sink

by cherrygoldlove



Series: Under the sink [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/pseuds/cherrygoldlove
Summary: Unhurried shaving in the morning was one James’ little pleasure in life.Or how looking under the sink can open a whole new world.





	

Unhurried shaving in the morning was one James’ little pleasure in life.

It's one of those things that he could do wherever he was, a means for comfort he could afford in any part of the world. But what he enjoyed most, an added benefit, was when he was shaving after a night of pleasure, with an utmost charming lover, said person tumbling now around the kitchen and the smell of freshly grounded coffee spreading over the apartment.

His lover was, surprisingly, not a big fan of coffee, preferring a cup of earl grey with his morning toast. But one splendid morning James was presented an Italian coffee brewing pot and encouraged to keep the gift at his lover's place, to which he agreed with a smile, pressing kisses to the thin, cherry-red lips of his very own boffin.

Bond couldn't help a smile.

After months of dancing around each other, the brunet finally conceded defeat and let himself be swiped of his feet. And soon after Bond conceded defeat and let himself admit, in the quiet of his own mind, that this was no mere tumble to sate his lust.

Remy was… exquisite. He had a quick mind, sharp wit and the shy, adorable liitle laugh that James found to be unbearably seductive. 

And now, over ten months in their affair, they were still in the honey moon period. Truth was, when he arrived yesterday, there was something dark and sad in the green orbs, but James did his best to just the boffin's fears and sadness away. 

His breath hitched and he cut himself on the side of the throat a little.

Putting away the blade, he started to look around the bathroom for a tissue to stave of the bleeding. He rumaged through the cabinet behind the mirror, but did not find what he was looking for, so grumbling softly he bent down to search under the sink. Pushing away various bottles of shampoos, bathing oils and scents he finally spotted a tissue box in the back of the shelve. Not thinking much he reached in and pulled the box, cursing softly when it bumped into a basket, tugging it out of the shelve and making it spill it content on the floor. 

Crouching down he started to gather the various brushes, small soaps and… 

He faltered.

A pregnancy test.

An used pregnancy test.

An used, positive, pregnancy test.

James sat down hard on the floor.

He remembered Remy always insisting on condoms, he remembered going through the boffin's files and seeing the box next to ‘carrier gene’ ticked, but… he never imagined it to matter.

Lifting up the test, James looked again at the two pink lines.

Pregnant.

Remy was pregnant.

Was it his?

What if it was?

What if it wasn't? 

Did he… care? Did Remy want to break up with him?

The boffin didn't seem to be a too outgoing person, so James doubted there was someone else, but… what if?

Would he let go of Remy?

He was surprised his mind screamed a strong ‘no’.

So, that dwidled down to… acknowledging Remy was with child, of whomever’s paternity, and James, James was there to stay.

With Remy and the boffin's child.

A child.

James swallowed hard.

His all past relations didn't last - either parted by death or James’ short attention span, so he was never before faced with such a discovery, he was never affected by the possibility.

Until now.

He stood up, his bleeding throat forgotten and clutching the test in his first he walked out of the bathroom.

Q was sitting on the couch, a cup of earl grey clutched in his hands as he was leaning over a crossword. The brunet looked up with a smile, hand rising up to adjust his glasses, but he faltered upon seeing Bond storm into the living room, smile dropping of and mouth scrounging into a sad frown.

James lifted the test up.

“Care to explain?”

The boffin put away the tea cup and his crosswords and shuffled to stand up, pulling a blanket from the couch as if it were a shield as he tried to sneak past Bond.

“Not particularly, no.” He mumbled softy trying to walk past, but James didn't let him.

Using the blanket against the boffin, he wrapped the brunet in it, pushing him softly against the nearest wall, criwding him in, as he again lifted the test up.

“Just one thing, Q” James said slowly leaning in “do you plan to leave me or am I the baby daddy?”

Remy looked miserable, eyes wide open and rimmed red already.

“James-”

“Will I have to chase down someone for taking what's mine or will I sleep secure?”

The brunet sniffed sadly, seemingly not understanding what was going on.

“I-I didn't know how to tell you… I know this is the last thing you wanted-”

“Shh… are you staying, or are you leaving, Q?”

The green eyes widened in understanding finally.

“What? I-I wanted to ask you the same question, you can't-”

“Remy.”

“Staying! Of course I, we, we are staying.”

Bond grinned, leaning even closer, and whispered against the boffin's lips.

“I'm going to spoil you both rotten.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know if it made any sense really, but inspiration hit! :)


End file.
